Make a wish
by Bubbles90
Summary: Just a small short Drabble on Tatara totsuka and love because the guy deserves a happy ending, I hope you enjoy reading as much as I enjoy writing :) will probably be around 5 chapters long unless people like it enough to want more ON HIATUS NEEDS A RE WRITE
1. Under the stars please call me tatara

**_Aiya's Pov_**

Had the sky always looked so beautiful or was it only on the nights that I'd meet him, that it shone in the most beautiful of ways?

"Oh Totsuka-san. It's nice to see you."

Quickly bowing my head towards the young male, I slowly make my way to the spot beside him.

"Aiya-chan, how many times have I told you to call me Tatara?"

Blushing, I quickly turn my face away from him, looking towards the sky.

"Are you filming again tonight? For your friends?"

"Yes, I want to share all these memories with them. You should smile more for the camera, Aiya-chan."

Blushing furiously, I quickly cover my face.

"Totsuka-san, please."

As a small chuckle escapes his lips, I see him slowly turn the camera away.

"Please Aiya-chan, just call me Tatara."

"I-I-i can't."

"Sure you can."

As his hand slowly grabs my face, I feel it growing hotter with each passing second.

"Say it with me, Ta."

"Ta."

"Ta."

"Ta."

"Ra."

"Ra."

"Now put it together, Aiya-chan."

"T-t-Ta-t-a-r-a-San."

"Well that's defiantly an improvement."

As a breath-taking smile graces his lips, I feel my heart slowly begin to thunder against my chest.

"Could you please let go, Totsuka-san?"

"We're back to that again?"

As he releases my face, I watch as he leans back against the roof.

"I thought we were friends, Aiya-chan."

Yes that's all we were.

Friends.

My quiet unrequited love still blooming far from his reach, it was a silly thought to hope he'd return the feelings I'd grown for him, as we'd only know each other for the few weeks now.

We'd only ever been meeting on the rooftops late at night, but how long had I been feeling this way now.

"Aiya-chan?"

"Oh yes we're friends, Totsuka-san."

"Oh good. You had me worried for a minute there."

"Sorry, Totsuka-san."

"No need to be sorry. It'll all work out in the end."

As he smiled up at me, I felt the heat rise onto my cheeks once more.

"Oh Aiya-chan, you're a girl right?"

"Y-y-yes."

"What would you want for your birthday? It's Anna's birthday next week, and well with only guys around Homra, they're not much help."

"Oh."

As I felt a twinge of jealousy stab at my heart, I began to curse myself over how foolish I had been.

Of course, he had have a girlfriend.

"I-I-I don't know."

I felt the tears threaten to fall, as I quickly pulled myself to my feet

"I have to go."

"I'll walk yo-"

"No, please."

Turning away and quickly running down the stairs of the building, I felt the tears falling with every step I took.

"Why are you always so stupid, Aiya?"

As I reached the bottom of the steps, I felt a hand wrap around my wrist, as they pulled me closer to them.

"You're not stupid, Aiya-chan."

"Totsuka-san."

As I look up towards his worried expression, I notice his ragged breathing.

"Did you run after me?"

As a blush graces his cheeks, I notice the small smile tugging at his lips.

"You just looked so sad, Aiya-chan."

"I'm fine."

Finally pulling myself away from his warm embrace, I cast my eyes towards the floor.

"I should explain, Anna's Homra's princess. She turns 11 next week."

Feeling a blush creeping its way across my face, I can't bring myself to look at the man beside me.

"You should come with me, to the party. I'm sure it'll be fun, right?"

Was he trying to make me feel better after I had just made a fool of myself in front of him?

"I'm sorry, Totsuka-san."

"What for? Didn't I tell you earlier? It'll all work out in the end."

As his hand slowly ruffles my hair, I feel the tears threatening to fall once more.

"Aiya-chan, please don't cry. It's ok."

As his finger lightly wipes the tears away, I look into his big brown eyes.

"Idiot."

Turning my face away from him, I feel his body tense from beside me.

"Idiot?"

As he hangs his head, I let out a small laugh towards his gesture.

"Ah Aiya-chan, it's so much better when you smile."

Blushing, I slowly make my way out of the building.

"You're walking me again tonight?"

"Yes Aiya-chan, what kind of man would I be if I let such a beautiful girl walk home on her own?"

"Thank you, Totsuka-san."

"Aiya-chan ,please call me Tatara."

"I-"

"Also Aiya-chan, you'll come with me won't you? To Anna's party?"

As he glances in my direction with a hopeful smile across his face, I feel the blush beginning to rise once more.

"I-I-um, I don't know anyone."

"Sure you do, Aiya-chan. You know me and I've told you about the other guys and King, although I can't believe I forgot to mention Anna."

As a chuckle escapes his lips, I notice his brown eyes staring down at me.

"Wouldn't it be rude, to just show up?"

"Not when I'm inviting you Aiya-chan. You shouldn't worry so much."

"I-I-guess."

"Good. Then I'll pick you up."

As he smiles once more, I feel my heartbeat speed up again, as we begin to make our way through a nearby park.

"Do you like the swings? Totsuka-san."

"Huh, the swings?"

As he looks thoughtfully for a moment, he quickly nods.

"How about I push you, Aiya-chan?"

"W-w-what?"

"Come on."

As his hand slowly wraps around mine, I feel myself being pulled towards the play equipment.

"Sit, sit, Aiya-chan."

"O-o-k."

Sitting on the small swing, I feel his hand touch my back lightly.

"Are you holding on tightly?"

"Y-y-yes."

Tightening my grip around the ropes, I feel him slowly push me, as my feet lift off the ground.

"Are you having fun?"

As I hear his soft voice call me from behind me, I feel the blush on my face deepening with each passing moment.

"Y-yes."

As I fly through the air, I look towards the stars, to try to calm my racing heart. Finally pulling myself to a stop, I look up towards the man behind me.

"Your turn, Totsuka-san."

Giving him a light smile, I slowly move to switch places with him.

"Aiya-chan, please call me Tatara."

As he whines once more, I smile to myself, as I slowly begin to push him.

"Are you having fun, Tatara-san?"

Feeling myself blush at the use of his name, I listen to his happy laughter filling the cold night air.

"Yes Aiya-chan, this is quite fun."

As he slowly comes to a halt in front of me, I notice the big smile across his features.

"You also finally called me Tatara."

As his finger lightly pokes against my nose, I quickly shake his hand away.

"I don't know what you're talking about, Totsuka-san."

"Maybe I was imagining it."

As he hangs his head, I quickly grab his hand and pull him from the swings.

"It's getting quite late. We both have to be getting home."

"Ah yes you're right, Aiya-chan."

As we quickly run through the streets towards a small group of apartments, I feel his hand lightly squeeze mine.

"I'd be dangerous if we got separated."

As a blush rises to my cheeks, I slowly nod my head in agreement.

"Yes, you're right."

As we slowly come to a stop in front of our apartment building, I look up towards him.

"Thank-you for walking me home Totsuka-san."

"You're welcome, Aiya-chan."

As a smile spreads across his face, I slowly muster every ounce of courage in my body to slowly press my lips against his cheek.

"Good night, Tatara-san."

Quickly running into the building, I feel the heat burning at my cheeks, as the thundering of my heart bangs against my chest.

"That was brave of you, Aiya. Good job."

Giving myself an encouraging pat on the back, I notice him still standing there, silently touching the place my lips had lingered, as the elevator finally comes to a close.

I wonder what he could've been thinking?

As a smile lingers on my lips, I push open the silent apartment door and throw myself into the couch, closing my eyes to finally give over to a peaceful sleep.


	2. Enter HomraAnna's birthday party

_**Aiya's Pov**_

"Come on Aiya-chan. We're going to be late."

"I'm coming Totsuka-san. You're just walking too fast."

"It's just up here."

As we finally come to a stop outside of a bar, I let out a small sigh of relief. Finally catching up, to the man who'd had a spring in his step all day.

"Alright, let's hurry inside."

As he pulls me through the doors, I feel my face immediately flush as several pairs of eyes land in our direction.

"Hello, King, Kusanagi-san and Anna."

"Tatara."

As the blonde gives a nod towards us, I feel my nervousness begin to set it.

"Is this your friend? The one you've told us about?"

He told them about me. As I feel the heat rising into my cheeks, I slowly lower my gaze to the ground.

"Yes, this is Aiya-chan. Come on, say hello."

As he pushes me in front of him, I look towards the intense stares I'm being given.

Were they judging me? What if I messed up right now and I'd never see Tatara again?

"Aiya, say your name."

As Tatara slowly whispers in my ear, I feel my blush increase as I lower my head.

"H-H-H-ello, I'm Aiya, thank you for letting me join today."

"It's nice to meet you."

As the blonde offers a smile, I notice a little girl dressed in red looking through a marble towards me and whispering something to the red haired man beside her.

"Alright Aiya-chan. I have some things to do, so please keep the others company."

Tatara slowly pushes me forward into a seat at the bar, I feel their gazes linger on me for a moment longer.

The bartender comes to a stop before me. I watch as he begins to lean in closer, feeling his hands slowly touch my face as he begins to inspect me.

Not worrying about the rudeness of the situation he had created, I feel the heat rising in my cheeks.

I give a small attempt to turn my head away from him, as he looks down amused.

"Well you are pretty cute. I could see why Tatara would like you."

"K-k-Kusanagi-san! Please let go of me."

"Oh sorry."

Letting out a chuckle and finally releasing his hold on me, I watch him casually lean back against the bar.

I notice the red haired man beside me casting me a serious expression, as I begin to cover my face from them.

"U-um is there something on my face?"

As the heat rises to my cheeks, I try my best to keep my voice steady, while I lower my gaze towards the ground, not daring to look up.

"No."

"So what are your intentions with Tatara?"

"P-p-pardon?"

"Well you clearly like him."

As the red head cast another glance in my direction, I feel myself slowly sinking into my chair.

"W-w-we're just friends."

"Sure~."

As I silently beg a miracle to save me from there torture, I hear the door open and a bunch of noisy voices flood through the doors.

"Kusanagi-san, Mr. Mikoto, we're back."

As they call in unison, I see their eyes slowly travel to the bar before they land on me.

"H-H-hey why is there a girl here? I thought you were closed today."

As a short chestnut haired boy points me out to the others, I inwardly begin to curse, as I lower my gaze to the floor once more.

"Yata, that's not any way to treat Tatara's 'guest'."

As Kusanagi-san scolds the young man, I notice the others eyes lighten up.

"Did Tatara finally find himself a girlfriend?"

"G-g-girlfriend?!"

Almost spitting my drink out from the accusation, I notice the smirk pass between them.

"No way! Someone this cute couldn't be Tatara's girlfriend."

As a young man with brown hair places his arm around me, I feel my stomach begin to twist into nots.

"Hey Chitose, you shouldn't treat girls that way you idiot."

"What was that Shorty?"

"The Chihuahua is acting up again, Kusanagi-san."

"You wanna fight, Eric?"

"I don't fight Chihuahuas."

"That's it! Let's go, Eric."

As the small male makes a move to drive for the blonde, I notice another man swiftly grab him.

"What the hell Kamamoto? I had him."

"Yata, remember what happened last time you fought in here."

As he cast a worried glance over towards the irritated bartender, the young boy seemed to regain his senses.

"I'm sorry, Kusanagi-san."

Giving a slight bow, I notice the breath of relief leaving Kusanagi-san's lips.

"Sooo."

As the voice beside me slowly speaks up, I feel the heat begin to rise onto my cheeks once more.

"How long have you known our peacekeeper?"

"H-H-H-hey, you should always ask a lady her name first."

"Be quiet, Yata. You're still a virgin after all."

"What was that, you damn womanizer?"

"You heard me. You're still a virgin~"

"That's it!"

As the young chestnut hair boy drives for the brunette beside me, I brace myself for the inevitable impact that's bound to come.

'THUD'

Opening my eyes, I notice the red haired man standing before me, casting a threatening glare to the young man on the floor.

"Anna likes her."

As he sits back down in his seat, I look towards the young girl sitting beside him. A little smile lingers on her lips, while the others quickly nod in agreement with the man.

"Alright. That's enough from you lot. Go and help Tatara out in the back."

"YES, KUSANAGI-SAN."

As they all make a speedy get away from the red head and the bartender, I can't help but let out a relieved sigh.

"T-t-thank-you, M-m-Mikoto-san."

As he gives me a small nod, I notice Anna slowly moving closer to me.

"You'd have a pretty red."

Her soft voice fills the air, as I begin to blush furiously.

"I don't understand."

"Mikoto, you should let Aiya-chan join Homra."

"H-H-Homra?"

"Anna."

As the red head cast a glance in her direction, I notice the small look of sadness pass across her face, before she smiles once more.

"Come on, Aiya-chan. Come play with me."

"I- o-k."

As she tugs on my hand, I slowly stand up from the chair, giving the two men a quick bow before following her up the stairs

"What would you like to do, Anna?"

As I look around the little girl's room, I smile at how neat and tidy it was.

I had to wonder about her living with a bunch of men, but there had to be some reason behind it.

They all seemed nice and had welcomed me politely, even if there had been a few concerning remarks thrown around.

"Aiya-chan, are you alright?"

"Oh yes, I'm sorry, Anna-chan. I just was lost in thought."

"Don't worry about Tatara. He can be dense sometimes."

Feeling my face heat up, I awkwardly try to change the subject.

"The weather is nice today. It's so sunny."

"We should go for a walk, Aiya-chan."

As I think over the possibility of helping in preparation to her surprise party, I smile.

"Yes let's go, Anna."

Grabbing her hand, we make our way down to the bar.

"W-w-would I be able to take Anna-chan for a walk?"

As I cast my gaze towards the ground, I hear a familiar chuckle come from the bartender.

"Sure sure. Go ahead."

"Should Mikoto come too, Anna?"

As the young girl looks towards the two men, she shakes her head.

"No, it's just a girl's walk."

"Oh I see. How mature of you."

Nodding, she quickly pulls my hand through the door, as we make our way through the streets of Shizume city.

"Where would you like to go, Anna-chan?"

As I look towards the young girl, she smiles up at me.

"Somewhere red."

"Oh, I think I know a cafe around here that's red."

As we slowly come to a stop in front of a small cafe, I smile down at her.

"Is this place ok?"

"Yes."

Pulling her through the doors, we quickly order tomato spaghetti for lunch, as she happily hums in her seat.

"You really like the color red, Anna-chan."

"Yes, it's the only color I can see."

As I look towards her, I offer her a small smile.

"Ok then, where should we go next?"

"The toy store. The others never take me there."

"Ok, the toy store it is."

As we finish our meal, we begin to head towards the small toy store.

"Aiya-chan, what is love?"

Blushing, I look down at the young girl.

"W-w-what?"

"Is that how you feel about Tatara-san?"

"N-n-n-no."

"Oh, I thought it was like how I loved Mikoto's red."

"Y-you love Mikoto?"

As a small blush covers her cheeks, I can't help but let out a small laugh over how adorable she looked.

"N-no, just his red."

"Oh alright then, Anna-chan."

"We're here, Aiya-chan. Come on, come on."

She swiftly pulls me through the doors, with a sense of urgency overwhelming her. As she began to search through the numerous toys available, I notice something catching my eye.

"Anna, I'll just be over here, ok?"

Only giving me a small nod in return, I slowly make my way towards the red bear sitting there with a small glare on its tiny face.

"I think she'd like this."

Turning around to face her once more, I slowly hand her the bear.

"Happy birthday, Anna-chan."

"It looks just like Mikoto."

As she squeezes it tightly against her chest, I notice the little blush covering her cheeks.

"I suppose it does. Would you like it?"

"Yes please, Aiya-chan."

As we slowly make our way to the bar, Anna's small teddy in toe, I can't help but smile.

"Have you thought of a name for your teddy yet, Anna-chan?"

"Oh, I'm gonna call him Koto."

"Hmm what an interesting choice, Anna-chan."

As I smile towards the young girl, I notice her gaze travel towards me.

"Thank you for such a fun day, Aiya-chan."

"You're very welcome, Anna-chan."

"Everyone else seems to have forgotten…"

As a small frown crosses her lips, I can't help but smile towards her.

"I'm sure they didn't forget. Maybe they're just really busy today, Anna-chan."

As we stand outside the bar, I notice her hopeful glance towards the doors.

"You must be right, Aiya-chan."

Slowly opening the doors, I hold my breath waiting for the commotion to begin.

'BANG'

'POP'

'WHISTLE'

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY, ANNA."

As a chorus of happy voices call out, her face begins to light up, while her smile shines through the room.

"A gift for our princess of Homra."

As they slowly bring her a red rose, all wishing her the happiest of birthdays, I step silently to the side, taking a seat on the couch.

"Oh, Aiya-chan. I have a gift for you."

As I look up towards Tatara, a smile crossing his face, he slowly bends down towards me.

"A white rose for another beautiful princess."

As I feel him place the flower in my hair, I can feel my cheeks burning, while I cast my gaze towards the ground.

"Thank you for taking care of Anna-chan today."

"Y-you're welcome, Totsuka-san."

"You really are like my beautiful princess, Aiya-chan."

As his lips lightly kiss my hand, I feel the heat rising to my cheeks, while I slowly glance towards him.

"Please call me Tatara."


	3. Unexpected first date and a confession

A/n: _**I apologise for this one being shorter then the others, it was rather difficult to come up with how I would move the relationship foward since this is only a short Drabble and trying to pack a lot of fluff and adorableness into it can be difficult thank you to anyone following or favourting the story I really appreciate it :)**_

* * *

It was Sunday afternoon. The sun shone brightly in the sky, while I struggled against the crowds in the shopping district of Shizume city.

I dreaded the thought of _**leaving**_ my apartment this morning and now here I stood, groceries piled high and my head swimming to stay above them.

I could hardly see over the cardboard box, while men and women alike continued to run into me, muttering hurried 'sorrys' or 'to watch where I walked'.

This was nothing but a disaster and I wanted to sink to the pavement and finally give up.

"Aiya-chan~"

A sweet voice called for me, while the groceries disappeared from my arms.

"Hey, wait. You can't just take those."

I tried to grab the assailant before an arm wrapped around my waist and I looked up towards a very familiar brunette.

"Totsuka-san?"

I had to question the motives of his kind gesture and how he had seen me through the crowd of people gathered.

I could feel my heart begin to speed up from how close his body was enveloped to mine and I could smell a musky scent coming from him.

"It's Tatara, Aiya-chan~"

His face lowered to meet mine with a wide grin spread across his lips, while his warm breath caressed my ear.

I could feel a blush slowly crawling across my face from his simple gesture and I had no doubt the tips of my ears had become a vibrant red.

"T-t-t-Tatara."

A skittish voice called from beside us and my gaze turned towards the blushing teen who stood there.

His face had turned a deep shade of red, almost blending in with his chestnut coloured hair and I couldn't help but feel sorry for the boy who was witnessing something that was normally reserved for lovers.

And here I stood, in a tight embrace by none other than Tatara Totsuka himself.

I glanced up towards the brunette, wondering what had possessed him to hold me like this.

His face hadn't changed much from the normal bright smile he always held, but a look of confusion at seeing us both passed across his features.

Was this normal for him?

Holding people this way?

I felt a twinge of jealousy ache within my heart, but I couldn't bring myself to say anything about the situation we had found ourselves in.

"Oh, Yata. I'll take those."

Just like a knight in shining armour, or tinfoil if you'd prefer, Tatara skillfully lifted the box away and sent Yata back to 'patrolling the area'.

I wondered what that was about for a moment, before I finally managed to break free from the young man.

"I'll be fine now, Totsuka-san. Thank you for helping me before."

I tried to reach out for the groceries, but his hand just grabbed mine once more, while he skillfully navigated through the crowd.

"Come now, my lady. Where shall we be going next?"

His smile beamed down towards me and I felt a lump form in my throat.

"I-I-I just want to go home."

I tried to turn my eyes away from him, not wanting to watch the smile slip from his face.

"It's such a beautiful day though, Aiya-chan. How about a date?"

I almost stopped breathing when he gave me a casual grin and tugged me a little further.

Was this a date?

Or was this just a friendly date?

Was there even such a thing?

What was he playing at?

My mind was completely enveloped by the thoughts surrounding the young man. It raced with every possibility that I could think of and even some that where highly illogical.

"Aiya-chan."

His sweet voice called down to me once more, breaking me out of the thoughts that had been consuming me only moments ago.

"Yes?"

I tried to keep my voice even, afraid that if I talked too much he'd realise just how much I truly liked him. Not just as his friend, I wanted to be something more than that but what exactly was it?

Would he think I was too childish?

Was I not pretty enough for him?

Was I not his type?

What kind of type did he have?

I had never seen him with a woman and he never talked about any past relationship….

Was he gay?

Is that why he spent so much time in a bar completely surrounded by men? Had I been falling in love with someone unreachable this whole time?

"AIYA."

I heard him shout my name, a look of concern forming on his features, while his hand lightly touched my cheek.

"Are you ok?"

I felt the tears beginning to form in my eyes at his kind gesture. The lingering of his hand against my skin softened and I could feel the heat radiating from him.

"Why are you so nice?"

I heard my voice crack and I tried to meet his eyes. I could see the confusion clouding in them, before a soft chuckle came from his lip.

"I like you, that's why."

Was that enough? To like someone and offer them every kindness? This man was unlike any other I had ever met.

"Like me? How?"

I knew I shouldn't have asked. He would probably reject me right here and now and ask me to never speak to him again.

I felt something soft brush against my lips while his brown eyes gazed into mine.

I was startled for moment, realising that he was kissing me. His eyes slowly closed, pulling me closer to himself, groceries forgotten on the sidewalk when I kissed back.

It was soft and gentle, just like him. His musky scent filling my nose, while my fingers tangled into his hair.

I never wished for it to end and if we didn't need to breath I doubt it would have. We slowly pulled away from each other, a small smile tugging from his lips.

"Like that. Now will you start calling me Tatara?"

His voice was confident, when he peered down at my face and all I could do was merely nod.

This had been a very unexpected first date.

"Oh no, Aiya. Your groceries are gone?"

I watched Tatara began to panic, asking me if he could buy replacements or cook dinner for the night.

I had to laugh at the man flailing around like a child had lost their mother.

"It's ok, Tatara. How about you cook?"

That seemed to brighten his world, as his arms enveloped me, his head burying into my hair as if he was trying to savour my very presence.

"How about we go to your place? Homra is pretty crowded and noisy."

"Sure that's it. Not rather that you want to be alone with me?"

I raised an eyebrow at the blushing brunette and he left my question unanswered.

We quickly travelled through the streets of Shizume city, collecting the ingredients we needed for the evening.

Dinner would be interesting. That's for sure.


End file.
